The Games We Play
by Trixie Falsae
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Peach. Again. A story of the antics and arguments that take place between her capture and her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own any character or setting. It all belongs to the awesomeness that is Nintendo and the respective creators. This story is rated T for very mild suggestive themes and references to drug use. The author in no way endorses the use of drugs.

My kids have been watching the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! quite a bit lately and from the episodes we have I have concluded that A) Peach is a hippie feminist (she _is_ the princess of the _Mushroom_ Kingdom and says some pretty outrageous things) and B) Bowser has some interesting fetishes (he likes his feet licked, has a tendency to dress up, and has eight children) C) There is more to the Peach/Bowser background than is ever said (in the episode _Do You Princess Toadstool Take this Koopa?_ Peach agrees to marry Bowser _way_ to easily). This is my version of the madness that ensues when Peach gets kidnapped. If you notice it happens a lot. This is just a fun little piece and not to be taken too seriously, so if I mess something up in the overall Mario storyline, please forgive me. I heartily welcome critiques and pointers on my grammar. Enjoy the story folks!

~Trixie

* * *

The Games We Play

By Trixie Falsae

Prologue

The princess sat lazily on her throne, drumming her fingers on the polished wood. 'Bored,' she thought, 'I am so bored.' A crowd of toads was gathered before her, engaged in a petty argument about a matter she could not bring herself to care about. 'I need is another adventure,' she thought to herself. She ran her hands along the polished gems adorning her throne before rising gracefully. The princess slowly descended the diadem amid the sudden hush of confused toads. She smiled at them. She couldn't help but love them. They were simple folk, loyal and endearing. They were just so _sedate_. The current squabble over colors for a new painting had been the most exciting thing to happen in months and the next sports tournament was still a long time off. She smiled out at her people, eliciting grins from the gathered retainers. She was so desperate to escape her boredom she had sent a letter to Mario asking for his company. Mario would come as he always did. It also meant _he_ would come.

"Princess?" Toad spoke questioningly as he gazed up at his princess's absentminded countenance. She smiled down at her close friend.

"I think I would like to go for a stroll," the princess spoke softly. "It is such a lovely day." The toads agreed, and the fight over paint was forgotten. 'Sedate,' the princess thought to herself again. The princess heaved a small sigh and started down the posh runner towards the door. She never made it.

The rumble of collapsing masonry echoed through the marble hall. Toads ran in terror as koopa troopas raced into the throne room. Once the troopas had thoroughly terrorized the fleeing toads, the monstrous form of King Koopa appeared over the pile of rubble. His gravely laugh filled the ruined hall as he lowered his newest invention which was responsible for the current damage. A small group of unlucky toads cowered in the corner as they watched their wailing princess carried out of her palace by the menacing King Koopa. They did not, however, see the sardonic grin their princess flashed her adversary before she began her cries for help.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is your castle much farther?" the princess complained from her perch on the back of King Koopa's motorcycle. "I'm getting tired and the seat isn't too comfortable." Bowser swerved purposely to hit a bump which made the princess squeak and tighten her grip. Bowser laughed at her reaction. The entire koopa army trailing him swerved likewise and began to topple over the bump.

"Not too much longer Peach," he replied in response to her ineffective punch to his hard back. "Do you need to stop and rest for a bit?"

"No," Peach replied. "I just want to get there."

"I've never seen you so eager to get to my castle," Bowser teased as he sped up his motorcycle to shorten the journey. The landscape grew hotter as they approached the lands Bowser controlled. The princess was fairly flushed by the time Bowser stopped his bike in front of his castle. "Home sweet home," he smirked as he extended his claw to help the princess off the motorcycle. She gracefully floated to the ground.

"Too hot," she complained looking around at the familiar castle. Lava was nowhere to be seen from her vantage point but she still felt the effects of the nearby source.

"You say that every time," Bowser retorted. "It isn't my fault I am stuck in the underground. I've tried to take better real estate but _someone_ seems to take issue with that."

"Firstly," Peach countered with her hands on her hips, "not everyplace in the underground is as awful as here. I happen to know several underground kingdoms that are quite pleasant…"

"Such as..?" Bowser interrupted.

"The Goblin Kingdom," Princess Toadstool shot back without missing a beat. "Secondly, I am not one to hand over _my_ kingdom. I am quite adept at ruling myself."

"They are kingdoms, not princessdoms, Peach." Bowser reminded her, enjoying the princess' growing ire. "They are the supposed to be run by a king, and I just so happen to be a king."

"I've been running my own kingdom for quite some time now, it doesn't need a king," Peach countered defensively.

"You are ruling through a loophole," Bowser reminded her. "Your father died without any male heir so you rule in his stead until a male replacement can be found. It just so happens there are no males with any claim to your throne so you are quite secure in your position." Peach glared at King Koopa, knowing full well he was right.

"It isn't fair!" the princess insisted.

"I never said it was fair, princess," Bowser said with a hint of sympathy. "Those are just the rules." He ushered her inside and Peach navigated the hallways with practiced ease.

"Wendy rules her own land," Peach added sulkily as she walked beside Bowser.

"Technically her land is an extension of my own," Bowser explained. "She is more like a governor. All my kids are. I just don't interfere; they can take care of things on their own." Bowser added with obvious pride in his voice.

"Are all of your kids ruling their own land now?" Peach asked as they neared their destination.

"Bowser, Jr. is still here. I'm going to appoint him my successor so he stays here and learns all the aspects of being king," King Koopa said with a shrug. He opened the door the room Peach always stayed in. He gave her a bow and let her pass into the room. "I'll have dinner ready in half and hour, then I'll let you come back and sleep. You've had a long day."

"Thank you," Peach replied and shut the door with more force than necessary. She walked into the room, sighed and began stripping off her gloves. The room was comfortably furnished. Bowser had made every effort to make the room pleasing to her, even constructing a crude air conditioner to lower the temperature. Even with these measures the room was still significantly warmer than she was used to. Peach kicked off her pumps and selected an airy cotton dress from the wardrobe. She smiled at the dye job. It resembled her usual garb in color, but was lacking in refinement and sophistication. She discarded her heavy dress along with the multitude of undergarments that were redundant in the current environment. Peach slipped on the light gown and twirled in front of the mirror. The dress made her look more free spirited and carefree than her formal gown. Peach decided her crown didn't match the cotton dress so she placed it on the vanity. She twisted her hair into a knot to get it off her neck and placed some jeweled combs to add a regal touch.

'He really does try to make me comfortable,' Peach thought as she straightened her appearance, wiping the perspiration gathering at her hairline and slipping into sandals to protect her delicate feet from the hot stone floor. She answered the knock at the door and followed her captor to the dining hall.

"Mama!" the joyous cry was heard as soon as she stepped into the stone hall. Peach couldn't help but break into a grin at the enthusiasm of Bowser's youngest child. "Are you staying this time?" Peach looked down at the youngster. He had grown considerably since the last time she had seen him and was almost shoulder height.

"Just until I'm rescued again," Peach replied sympathetically to his disappointed countenance. Bowser, Jr. gave her a half hearted smile but sulked quietly through the rest of dinner.

"Why not stay this time?" Bowser probed as the light meal was served. The juicy fruit was tantalizing to Peach and she chewed on a bite slowly before answering.

"Too hot," she replied cautiously before taking a long swig of water. Bowser stared at her from his seat. "What?" Peach demanded. "You kidnap me, Mario comes and rescues me. How long have we been playing this game?"

"Too long," King Koopa replied in his gravely voice. "I liked it better before he was in the picture."

"You know I had no control over that," Princess Toadstool explained apologetically. "Sometimes people from that world slip over into our world and changes the rules and we have to follow them."

"You don't have to encourage him as much as you do," Bowser accused.

"He is a sweet man," Peach returned. "Mario entertains me. He decided I was a damsel in distress and I play the part."

"You do more than 'play the part'," Bowser snapped. "Every time he comes you act like a completely different person."

"You're just jealous," Peach retorted acidly.

"I would have had you long ago if it wasn't for him," Bowser grumbled.

"I'm not going to hate him because you do," Peach chided. "He has been nothing but kind to me. Mario keeps me from getting too bored."

"We all know what happens when you get too bored," Bowser sneered as Peach shot him a dirty look. "I actually came for you this time because I figured you were getting restless."

"The fact I had just sent a letter inviting Mario didn't have anything to do with the timing?" Peach asked over arched eyebrows. Bowser shrugged.

"I like cake," he replied simply.

"You know," Peach said humorously, "If you want me to come you could just ask."

"I tried doing that before and you were always too busy or had some excuse," Bowser pouted.

"When I first inherited the Mushroom Kingdom I was too busy!" the princess cried defensively.

"You also were really stressed and your bad habits start when you are stressed as well as bored," Bowser reminded her darkly. "I had to drag you out of there kicking and screaming before you did something stupid in front of your subjects. We've been playing this game ever since."

"I'm not the only one who used to have bad habits," Peach muttered. "You're making a fuss over nothing." Bowser sighed and pushed his plate away, having finished his meal.

"I outgrew those habits long ago, princess," Bowser countered. "I also never depended on them like you did."

"You never out grew them," Peach countered. "You merely changed them."

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked with amusement.

"You don't have eight children without liking _something _a little too much," Peach accused.

"I love women," he admitted, shooting Peach a lewd grin. Peach blushed furiously and Bowser laughed deeply.

"I'm done, Dad, may I be excused?" Bowser, Jr. piped up from his seat. Bowser controlled his outburst and gave a twinkling smile to Peach before turning to his youngest child.

"Go ahead," he said. His son hopped down from his seat and approached Princess Toadstool.

"Do you want to go play a game, Mama?" Bowser, Jr. asked the princess.

"She's had a long day," Bowser interrupted. "Let her rest this evening."

"No, I'm fine," Peach directed at the youngster. "I'll come play a game with you."

"Bowser Ball?" Bowser, Jr. asked hopefully.

"How about something a little less energetic?" Peach suggested.

"Tennis?"

"Try an indoor game, son," Bowser chuckled. Bowser, Jr. thought for a moment before dragging Peach off to play a strategy game in the parlor. Bowser followed them into the room and sat drawing new machinery at a small desk as he watched the two play. Bowser, Jr. was quite good at the game, but Peach was still out maneuvering him despite being her first time playing. Peach was not a dumb princess. In fact, she was hardly like any of the other princesses he had known. She could be uppity and prim but she was also clever and fiercely independent. She loved to dress nice and had a huge girly streak, but she had no problems getting down and dirty when the occasion called for it. Outside of her love of fashion she didn't bother with her appearance too much. She ate what she pleased and Bowser viewed with satisfaction the curves it had created on her body.

"What are you working on?" Peach asked with interest, peeking over Bowser's shoulder. He had lost himself in his blueprints and hadn't noticed the game had ended.

"A new tank," Bowser explained, turning the paper so Peach could see the design. She surveyed the page for a few minuets.

"This is going to cause so much damage," Peach stated matter-of-factly. Bowser grinned.

"I know, it's great," he grinned. Peach returned the smile.

"The toads built a new town hall in Pastaland," Peach smirked. "It is absolutely hideous. Let me know when this is done and I can hold a dedication ceremony or something."

"Sounds like a date," Bowser winked.

"Though I would prefer it if you would at least leave my castle alone. I was quite fond of it the way it was."

"You were the one telling me you were planning on remodeling the throne room."

"I was thinking about it, but now I really do have to remodel it. The toads will probably have it finished in who knows what manner by the time I get back now."

"Your little toadies give you _so_ many problems," Bowser replied sarcastically. Peach rolled her eyes at his remark. "Hey, you've seen the damage the troopas can do, let alone the rest of the people under my rule."

"As I recall you _chose_ to rule these people. You didn't just inherit the Koopa Kingdom, you conquered it," Peach retorted. She was right. Bowser wasn't born into royalty. He was barely an adult when he decided to conquer the Koopa Kingdom. He had poor odds but was extremely resourceful and had quickly established himself the new ruler and proved effective at maintaining the creatures of his kingdom. It wasn't his fault they had a propensity towards mischief but no sense at all. The kingdom was actually causing less trouble for the surrounding kingdoms since Bowser took it over. Except for the kingdoms he conquered. He had both the knack and the thirst for conquest.

Peach and Bowser grinned at each for a moment before Peach had to stifle a yawn. "You've had a long day, go to bed" Bowser commanded. Peach nodded her head sleepily.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Bowser," Peach yawned.

"Good night, my Peach."

"Good night, Bowser, Jr." she said to the Koopa heir.

"'Night, Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I do not own any character or setting. It all belongs to the awesomeness that is Nintendo and the respective creators. This story is rated T for very mild suggestive themes and references to drug use. The author in no way endorses the use of drugs.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good Morning, Sunshine," Bowser's gravely voice echoed through the breakfast room as Peach dazedly stumbled in. She smiled and waved a mute response. Her hair was rumpled and her eyes still bleary. Peach was many wonderful things, but a morning person she was not. "Coffee?" the king offered, pouring a cup from the silver service. Peach gratefully accepted, mumbled an incoherent response and sank into a cushioned chair. Bowser may have had a humble background but he certainly had refined taste. They sat in silence until Peach finished he coffee and was beginning to perk up.

"Any dastardly plans for today?" She asked in a jovial manner when she was awake enough to converse and eat.

"Mama and the koopalings are coming over later today, that will be fun," Bowser grinned at her.

"Fun for whom?" Peach demanded. "Your kids are brats." Bowser laughed deeply.

"You just aren't used to large families," he chuckled. "Any sense of order and serenity goes out the window the moment they all show up. If your toadies had any personality you would see the same thing in your kingdom."

"They have personality!" Peach cried defensively. "They simply have discipline as well."

"Yeah, well it is hard to instill rigid discipline when you are raising seven children by yourself. Bowser, Jr. is a breeze compared to them," Bowser retorted.

"Why didn't their mother help out?" Peach asked snidely. She had long finished eating but was using her fork to point accusingly at Bowser.

"I had no intentions of living with the _mothers_," Bowser explained casually. "They were nice women but not anyone I intended to stay with. They knew that upfront and knew I would get custody of any children. I like kids so I'm not complaining, but you have to admit that seven is a handful."

"Yes," Peach agreed, "but Bowser, Jr. is still spoiled and the others were gone by the time he was born."

"I will freely admit I spoil him," Bowser replied thoughtfully. "He is very dear to me. I'm naming him my successor so Ludwig isn't too fond of him."

"What made you decide to pass all your other children up and appoint him?" Peach prodded, interested in the seemingly irrational mind of King Koopa.

"To be honest," Bowser began, "Wendy. You know very well I cannot appoint her my successor, nor would I want to. However, Bowser, Jr. is the only one who would make sure she was taken care of after I abdicate. The other boys would seize her land the moment they could. Mama struggled to find a place for herself and I don't want to see that for Wendy."

"Your mother did just fine," Peach sympathized. "She was the best librarian in my father's kingdom. It is too bad she had such a wayward son."

"Once she got the librarian job everything was alright," Bowser agreed. "The years before that were pretty rough. We moved around a lot. The job was a blessing for her. Besides, I got to meet one very interesting princess," he added with a wink. Peach smiled back at him. She remembered meeting him when they were still children. He was already as forceful and ambitious as she was stubborn and proud. They were friendly rivals that tried to outdo each other on everything. She could hardly remember a time he wasn't there goading her on whenever she was staying near where he lived. Even though their lives had taken complex turns, they accepted each other's antagonism as a fact of life.

The morning was relatively uneventful. Bowser was off preparing the castle for the arrival of his mother and children so Peach spent the morning with Bowser, Jr. Despite the heat she ran around the courtyard, laughing as they played one sport or another. Peach was impressed at Bowser, Jr.'s improvement in the games. Bowser was impressed with Peach's form. He often watched her running about as he gazed from one high window or another. She may have disliked the heat but she didn't let it stop her from enjoying herself when she visited. After lunch Peach was exhausted so she kicked off her shoes and lay down on a sofa in a quiet room, propping her feet on the arm.

She awoke to a wet sensation between her toes. "Oh, gross, Bowser," Peach spat as she hastily sat up.

"What?" he asked with mock innocence as Peach hefted a pillow at him.

"I am _not_ the one with a foot fetish here," she whined, annoyed but not as disgusted as she tried to appear. They had been adolescents together and Peach was more familiar with Bowser's fetishes than she cared to admit.

"What are your fetishes then?" He prodded.

"Bowser!"

"My apologies, princess," he replied and sat down on a chair opposite her. "I actually came to let you know my family has been spotted. They will be here soon."

"I'd better go change then," Peach replied and held out her hands for Bowser to help her off the couch. Bowser pulled her up gently.

"What is wrong with what you have on?" he asked, eyeing the shorts and tank top she had been wearing while playing with his son that morning.

"I would like to be dressed when they come. I was too exhausted to change for lunch," Peach explained. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"You look fine, Peach," he assured her, but she scampered off to change into a dress anyway.

* * *

"Koopums!" the cry came from the airship as it hovered in front of Bowser's castle. Peach gritted her teeth and groaned as she waited beside Bowser. Bowser suppressed a grin and nudged Peach.

"Hello, Mama, How was the trip?" King Koopa asked as she disembarked. Her hair and clothes were as gaudy as ever.

"Just awful," she replied. "The ship you sent was too small for all of us. You should send a bigger one next time. Peach! Darling! How are you, dear? I haven't seen you since you married my Koopums."

"I didn't really…." Peach stammered, but Bowser's mother cut her off.

"Of course you did, darling," she interjected. "I am disappointed I wasn't invited to this one. I would have loved to have been there after your first wedding was so rudely interrupted by that funny little man. I am so glad you two finally came together and settled down." Peach shot Bowser a panicked look as the koopalings poured out of the airship, squabbling the entire time.

"It is nice to be together, isn't it _dear_," Bowser said with a mischievous grin, pulling Peach close to himself. Peach pushed him away.

"We are not married," she insisted.

"Peach, honey," Bowser's mother chided, "Don't play games with Koopums' heart. I heard about your wedding and this time you said 'yes' and everything."

"The wedding with Count Bleck doesn't count!" Peach wailed. "I was brainwashed when I agreed."

"It is close enough," she countered before turning to order her grandchildren around. Bowser leaned close to Peach's ear.

"You might as well give up now," he growled. "You can't change her mind. She's more hard headed than me." He winked at her before straightening up.

"See, there you are whispering sweet nothings to each other!" Bowser's mother exclaimed.

"You at least have the nothing part right," Peach muttered with a sugary smile plastered on her face as Bowser noisily greeted his children and ushered them inside for dinner. Dinner was madness. There was more noise and commotion than Peach was used to. Bowser tried to assure her it was typical of large families. The koopalings were all talking at once and swapping stories. They were sharing jokes that could be downright crude on occasion. Peach sat blissfully forgotten in the cacophony of a Koopa family meal.

"So, dear," Bowser's mother began, noticing Peach had been quiet. "Will I be getting any more grandchildren?" Peach spewed the water she had been sipping and stared dumbfounded as the older woman helped herself to a third serving of the meal.

"Grandma," Morton moaned. "Dad has plenty of kids. He doesn't need anymore."

"I'd say he has too many," Wendy added. "He should have stopped with me." Morton threw his older sister a dirty look.

"I'm always up for more," Bowser declared, not helping to diffuse the situation. New string of arguments broke out around the table. Bowser's mother ignored the din and looked expectantly at Peach

"I wasn't planning on having any children," Peach called diplomatically. The koopalings settled down but Bowser looked almost disappointed.

The meal ended but the evening was far from the quiet reunions she remembered with her own family. To be fair, she was an only child and had few cousins. With the koopalings present, there were enough people present to have a game of baseball.

"Boys against girls," Larry suggested as they were trying to split up teams.

"Shut it, Cheatsy!" Wendy called. "Two against eight isn't fair."

"I want to be on Mama's team," Bowser, Jr. offered.

"She isn't our mama," Roy sneered.

"I know, but I still want to be on her team."

"Well _I_ don't want to be on her team," Wendy complained. "She is too small, she is a handicap."

"Mama plays better than you do, Kootie," Bowser, Jr. shot back. Another argument started that Bowser had to step in and settle down. The teams were finally split with Bower, Peach, Bowser, Jr., Larry and Lemmy on one team with the other koopalings on the other. Once the teams were agreed upon the crowd headed for the field but Peach headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bowser demanded as she headed off.

"To change," Peach replied dryly. "I need to put my shorts on."

"Didn't you just take them off a few hours ago?"

"Yes, and now I need to put them back on again."

"Women," Bowser muttered and rolled his eyes as Peach scampered off. The others were waiting for her when she finally returned. The teams divided up and took the field. Bowser's mother had put on a tacky hat and sat down to referee, but wound up napping instead.

Peach proved to be excellent at the game, as long as her team was at bat. She was quick and accurate. Unfortunately she did poorly when out on the field. The balls Bowser threw her often sailed over her head and although she was fast, she couldn't outrun some of the powerful balls the koopalings threw at her. She took it all much more cheerfully than Bowser's kids. They sulked when they did poorly, but Peach was over exuberant whenever she managed to pull off a spectacular play. Even when her team was doing so badly they had no hope of winning, she still cheered for her teammates.

The game had ended and the entire group was back in the castle, lounging in the parlor and eating dessert. Bowser and Iggy were off to one corner critiquing each other's latest inventions while Ludwig played the piano. Bowser's mother was busy lecturing her grandkids while Peach and Wendy had snuck away to a quiet niche.

"How is life?" Peach asked awkwardly. She didn't know any of Bowser's older children all that well. She inherited the Mushroom Kingdom shortly before Bowser started having children so both had been busy during the following years.

"Fine," Wendy shrugged.

"How is your land doing?"

"Good."

"Anything exciting going on?"

"Not really." They stared at each other silently before Wendy took a deep breath. "Listen, Peach. I know you and Dad have something going on and are married or something like that, but you don't have to play nice with me. I know you are a spoiled priss and don't even like it here so cut the pleasantries, okay?" Peach blinked a few times, wholly offended at Wendy's blunt rudeness.

"Excuse me?" Peach shot back. "I am _not_ married to your father."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm on a vacation of sorts."

"Bull, all you do is complain about it here."

"I didn't choose to come _here_."

"If you didn't come here for the scenery you came for Dad then. I'm not stupid Peach."

"I've been friends with your father since we were younger than Bowser, Jr. I am allowed to visit my friends."

"If you were 'just friends' why would you keep coming to a place you hate."

"You should ask your father about that one."

"I know about the whole kidnapping charade. Why don't you like it here?"

"Unlike you I am not cold-blooded and get way to hot here. I swear I do nothing but guzzle water and sweat here."

"Ah, to me this is the most comfortable climate to be in."

"Do you miss living here?"

"Sometimes," Wendy shrugged. "I like ruling my own land and all, it just means I actually have to save my money. Dad said if I waned to run my own land I had to do it on my own. He won't give me money for new jewelry or anything."

"It sounds so wise and uncharacteristic of Bowser."

"Whatever."

"You are such a brat, Kootie Pie," Ludwig declared crossing the room. He had finished playing and came to investigate what the two could be talking about.

"Can it, Kooky," Wendy retorted. "Go listen in on Grandma."

"No way, I'll get my share of lectures on the way home. Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, Peach," Ludwig drawled with a malicious grin. "Dad says you used to find magic mushrooms together."

Peach blushed furiously. "That was a long time ago," she defended.

"No need to get upset," he smiled. "It is taboo in your kingdom, not in ours. I was just wondering how you two lovebirds got together."

"We are not 'together!'" Peach insisted.

"Whatever," Ludwig and Wendy responded at the same time.

"I just thought I'd offer…" Ludwig began with an evil smile.

"Hey, Ludwig, Wendy, I'm talking to you!" Bowser interrupted, finally getting their attention. "Mama wants to get home before her shows start. Amscray!" The two koopalings rolled their eyes and headed to the door. Bowser, Jr. said his goodbyes in the parlor before dashing off. Peach accompanied Bowser.

"Goodbye, Mama," Bowser called after saying goodbye to each of his kids.

"Goodbye, Koopums," his mother replied with tears welling in her eyes. "Don't wait so long before inviting us all over again. I miss getting to see the family all together. And don't let your lady get away again, unless you intend on inviting me to the next wedding." Peach suppressed a giggle as the woman ascended the airship and the sound of her lecturing her grandchildren could be heard.

"That was interesting," Peach said as the ship pulled out of hearing range. "Is it always like that?"

"They were on their best behavior because you were there," Bowser explained.

"I'd hate to see them when they are acting themselves, then." Peach mused aloud.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Bowser asked sincerely.

"I'm not used to a lot of noise and familiarity. Do you like it like that?"

"Of course," Bowser replied with a grin. "There is never a dull moment when everyone is here. You are the one who keeps complaining about a lack of excitement. I have it in abundance."

"I've been over excited today," Peach admitted. "I want nothing more than to take a bath and go to sleep."

"Be my guest," Bowser said, ushering her inside. "Tomorrow will be quieter."

"How much longer do you think we have?" Peach asked. Bowser immediately became sullen.

"I hadn't thought about that, yet," He grumbled. "A couple days more I suppose." Peach nodded her head.

"That sounds about right," she agreed. "Good night, Bowser." The only reply was his quaking stomps as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I do not own any character or setting. It all belongs to the awesomeness that is Nintendo and the respective creators. This story is rated T for very mild suggestive themes and drug use. The author in no way endorses the use of drugs.

* * *

Chapter 3

Peach was awakened by a knocking on her door. She sat up and looked towards the entrance. Another knock echoed. She pulled a sheet around her light cotton shift and went to answer the door. Bowser, Jr. stood waiting out in the hall.

"What do you want?" Peach asked groggily.

"You've been sleeping a long time," Bowser, Jr. answered. "Dad sent me to check on you." Peach stole a quick glance at a nearby clock. It was nearly noon.

"I'm fine," Peach assured him. "Yesterday wore me out. I'll get dressed and join you for lunch." Peach began to close the door when Bowser, Jr. interrupted.

"Mama?" Bowser, Jr. asked.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to come stay here forever?" Bowser, Jr. looked genuinely interested in her response. Peach bent over so the youth was at eyelevel.

"It isn't so simple as choosing to stay here," Peach answered. "I have my own kingdom to run. I can take off a few days here and there but I can't just leave it."

"I have a lot of fun when you are here," Bowser, Jr. informed her. "You play a lot of games with me. Dad doesn't always have time to play with me."

"That is because he is busy running his kingdom," the princess explained. "If I lived here I would have responsibilities and wouldn't have as much free time either. He spends as much time with you as he can."

"Are you sure you can't move here?"

"Pretty sure."

"Is it because of the game you and Dad have going on?"

"Partially, yes."

"Why do you keep playing it if neither of you enjoy it anymore?"

"I don't know," Peach admitted. Bowser, Jr.'s comment had hit a nerve. Peach closed the door and slipped into her dress.

After lunch Peach found herself sitting quietly in the parlor alone with Bowser. Evidently the previous day had worn Bowser out as well.

"Did your kids wear you out?" Peach teased as she watched Bowser almost nod off to sleep.

"Yeah, they did," Bowser admitted. "It didn't help that I had to take care of a crisis at three in the morning."

"Oh? What happened?" Peach asked with interest.

"Some goombas got in a fight with a bob-omb, resulting in the destruction of some barracks which upset the troopas. The usual," Bowser replied with a yawn.

"I don't know how you put up with it," Peach mused.

"You have it easy, princess," Bowser teased. "Your toadies are docile."

"You choose to take the Koopa Kingdom," Peach pointed out.

"It was the easiest I could take at the time," Bowser shot back. "I've been trying to get a better kingdom but I haven't been able to take the one I want. Half the time I conquer a land just for fun and will hand it back, or I'll get someplace I like and that meathead Mario comes and screws things up."

"You know he is just trying to protect me," Peach said quietly.

"Why haven't you explained our arrangement to him yet?" Bowser asked pointedly.

"He likes it this way," Peach replied, not looking Bowser in the eyes. After a painful silence she glanced up at him and flinched at the frustration reflected back at her. "You know the rules! When one from their world infiltrates our world we bend to their desires."

"That is bullshit, Peach," Bowser growled. "Yes, we have to play by their wishes in the beginning, but no rule says we have to play indefinitely."

"We don't have to like the way they change things," Peach said defensively. "Don't you remember all the problems that girl caused for the Goblin King when she came over?"

"Yes," Bowser agreed, "but I also remembering he only gave her half a day before putting an end to her shenanigans. You've been feeding Mario's fantasy for years. You can't tell me you don't like the way things go when he is here." Peach bit her lip.

"I like Mario," Peach began quietly. "You know that. He entertains me and he is the first person I met that really cares about me for my sake."

"Yeah," Bowser seethed. "I never cared for you at all, huh?"

"You are different, Bowser," Peach spat, growing angry. "You say care for me, but you see me as a way to conquer another kingdom."

"Peach, we have been friends since before we knew you would inherit the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Then why do you always try to conquer my kingdom!"

"I'm getting old, Peach. I want someplace a little calmer than here to settle down and retire. The Mushroom Kingdom is a breeze compared to what I deal with on a daily basis."

"That is what I mean! You are just using me as a way to get my kingdom."

"If that was true than why have I been pursuing you since before we knew you would inherit the kingdom?"

Peach was taken aback. "I don't know," she admitted calmly. "You may have suspected it all along."

"I didn't, Peach. Your father believed he would have a male heir until the day he died. You believed it to. Don't you remember how shocked you were when you took over the kingdom and how unprepared you were?" Peach said nothing but Bowser knew what her answer was. "Do you miss him?"

"Who?" Peach asked, still looking at her feet.

"Your father," Bowser replied.

"I hardly knew him," Peach admitted, looking Bowser in the eyes. "He was always too busy. My father didn't deal with me the same way you take care of your children. He didn't think he needed to teach me anything about ruling because he thought he would get a male heir or my husband would rule for me."

"Is that why you are so resistant to getting married?"

"Yes," Peach admitted. "Once I figured out what I was supposed to do I found that I liked being in power. I don't want to give that up. If I marry my crown is automatically handed over to whomever I marry."

"Not everyone is against women in charge," Bowser winked. "Maybe you'll find a nice guy who wouldn't mind sharing the throne."

"I like running things my way," Peach insisted.

"Would you feel better if I conquered another kingdom we could share?"

"No, for all its quirks I am quite attached to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So what would it take?"

"Bowser," Peach said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I told you once before I would marry you if you captured me. That is what started this game. Mario busted in the first time you tried. Then another time we were almost married and Mario busted out and interrupted that one. I do not count the episode with Count Bleck because _you _did not capture me and _I _did not say vows of my own accord. You've captured me dozens of other times but not once have you asked again."

"I wanted to prove I was better than that miserable Mario," Bowser muttered darkly. "I wanted to capture you, and keep you captured despite his interference."

"Great," Peach drawled. "Between my stubbornness and your pride we're a great match."

"Hey, Dad, do you want to play a game?" Bowser, Jr. burst into the room, and the moment was broken. Bowser looked at the clock and then down at his son.

"Sure, I have time," he replied. "What do you want to play?"

"Dominoes," Bowser, Jr. decided. "Do you want to play too, Mama?"

"No, thank you," Peach answered kindly. "I'm not in the mood for games right now. Maybe later I'll be up for it." Bowser gave Peach a warm smile and left the room with his son.

* * *

A panicked scream brought Bowser running through the hallway towards Peach's room. Another shriek pierced through the door and Bowser burst through to find Peach huddled on the floor crying. He immediately approached her but she started screaming and flailing. Bowser looked around the room quickly and saw traces of familiar plants on the bed.

"Peach," he said gently and approached cautiously. She squeaked and curled up into a ball, mumbling incoherently. Bowser made Peach look at him and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her gaze darted about wildly. Bowser let out a disappointed sigh and went to the door to call his son for help. Bowser, Jr. was already outside the door.

"What is going on?" his son asked.

"She took some bad mushrooms and is having a panic attack," Bowser answered him. "She's not doing so well."

"Will she be okay?" Bowser, Jr. asked timidly.

"She will be fine, but this is why you don't get started with the things in the first place, yeah?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Run and get me some piper root," Bowser ordered.

"What will that do?" Bowser, Jr. asked.

"Hopefully calm her down until the mushrooms leave her system," Bowser answered as another shriek filled the air. Bowser, Jr. scampered off to find the requested item. He came back quickly then was ushered out of the room. Bowser approached Peach slowly but was unable to prevent another round of frightened wails. Peach vomited. Bowser was able to coax Peach into drinking tea made form the root despite her insistence it was poison. She calmed down slightly then fell asleep. Bowser stayed with her to check her breathing and make sure she was stable before cleaning up her mess and straightening the room where she had thrown things in her delirium.

"This is going to be a long night," Bowser said aloud as he settled himself down to watch over the princess.

* * *

Peach awoke with a sour taste in her mouth in the early hours of the morning. She felt drained and sick to her stomach as she gingerly sat up in bed.

"Not a problem, huh?" Bowser said sarcastically from where he had propped himself unceremoniously in a corner.

"I feel like crap," Peach replied.

"You should," Bowser commented. "That was a different type than you were used to. Who gave it to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"None of that was in the castle when you came here, and you didn't have it when you came either. Who gave it to you?"

"Ludwig."

"I'll throttle the brat."

"I'm sorry."

"You need to stop doing this to yourself."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I never do."

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Be my guest."

* * *

Peach was alone when she awoke again. She still had a lingering feeling of uneasiness as she got out of bed to wash and dress. It wasn't an aftereffect of the previous night but a nagging thought in the back of her mind. Peach looked at the clock and looked around the well ordered room. Everything was as it should be. Peach left the room and headed down the hallway in search of Bowser. Something out the window caught Peach's eye as she passed by. She stared out the window until she could make out the signs of commotion in the distance. Mario was on his way. Peach sighed and headed back to her room.

Peach fished her dress and layers of voluminous undergarments out of the wardrobe and laid them on the bed. They felt heavy and stiff after the light gowns she had been wearing. Peach changed carefully, perspiration already forming under the multitude of clothing. Peach sat and carefully arranged her hair and affixed her crown just so. The door opened silently behind her.

"Mario is on his way," Bowser stated with a defeated air.

"I know," Peach replied numbly. They stared at each other silently. "I am sorry about last night."

"Don't mention it, princess," Bowser assured her. "I worry about you when you do that."

"I don't want to go through that again but I don't seem to have any self-control."

"Well, when you really put your mind to it you will quit. I'll help you when you are ready," Bowser replied. Another awkward silence filled the room. "I love you, Peach."

"I know Bowser," she replied quietly. "I love you, too."

"Then why do we keep doing this?" Bowser demanded from his position in the doorway. Peach bit her lip and turned to the window. Mario was just entering the courtyard. Peach opened a pane and leaned out the window.

"Help!" she cried pathetically. She turned back to Bowser, her eyes full of guilt and pain. Bowser's visage was one of rage and betrayal. He glared at the princess and growled slightly. Just before Bowser turned and stomped away she looked him in the eye and told him:

"It is just the games we play."


End file.
